


flawed people

by Sassywarlock29



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Robbe IJzermans - Freeform, SKAM, Sander Driesen - Freeform, Sobbe - Freeform, Sobbe Fluff, manic!sander, rosander - Freeform, sanderxrobbe, wtfock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassywarlock29/pseuds/Sassywarlock29
Summary: robbe is an intern in a psychiatric institution where sander has been hospitalised.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	flawed people

robbe stepped into the main building of the psychiatric facility he was interning for the summer at, smiling at the lead you to handle the reception as he filled in his check-in for the day in the employee register.

“robbe we have had a new admission last night, he is in room number 308, the doctor asked me to place you with him, is that alright? Just keep checking from time to time if he needs anything and bring him meals for today. You can start working on his progress file from tomorrow.” 

“That’s fine. What is his diagnosis?” robbe asked softly. 

“Oh, he came here after a manic episode.” The lady said, sympathy flashing in her kind eyes. 

“Okay. I’ll take care of them. Thank you.” robbe said and made his way toward the elevator. 

When he got in he pressed the button for the third floor and carefully walked out as someone on a wheelchair and his assistant entered the lift after him. He walked down the corridor, reading room numbers till he stopped at the one he was looking for.

robbe loved being able to help out at the facility but whenever he had to deal with someone new, he always got a bit nervous, never quite sure what to expect. He had been placed with OCD and schizophrenia patients before but never bipolar, so this was a first for him.

He knocked at the door and patiently waited for a few seconds when it opened and read a platinum blonde boy, a couple inches taller than him, whose forest green eyes seemed to be rapidly shifting and blinking as he tapped on the wooden door with his finger pads repeatedly. This boy was beautiful and if robbe could, he would stare at him all day and never get tired. But alas, this was work and he couldn’t just think about the patients in that way.

“hello! i’m robbe ijzermans and i have been assigned to make sure you have everything you need. can i come inside and check which of your supplies needs refilling?” robbe asked, trying to sound calm. 

“yeah. that’s chill.” the guy said and stepped aside to let robbe in. robbe walked around the room checking the medicine tray, water jars, towels and as he was going about his business, he felt the guy’s eyes on him and he tried his hardest not to seem flushed. 

“Seems like I just need to get you your tablets and you should be good. Do you need anything else?” robbe asked sweetly. 

“Can I get a paper and pencils?” the guy asked, constantly watching robbe as he paced the room. 

“Okay, sure. I will bring them here. Please keep yourself hydrated and try to rest till then.” robbe spoke and left the room. He wondered why the boy needed paper and pencils but silently went down to the back office, retrieved the stationery from one of the cupboards and made his way up to the room. 

He knocked at the door again and almost instantaneously it opened. 

“here.” robbe said, Handing this applies to the boy, giving him a small smile.

“Thank you.” He replied and as robbe Started to leave, he felt a hand stop him, holding his elbow. When he looked up, the guy’s eyes pierced his self like light from a thousand splendid suns and robbe couldn’t help but hold his gaze, enchanted by how perfect every single feature on his countenance was. 

robbe was quick to realise his surroundings though so he coughed and asked if something was wrong. 

“sorry... i just... i am sander by the way.” sander said looking down at the floor, clearly embarrassed by what just happened. 

“that’s okay... sander.” robbe tried the name, feeling it roll off of his tongue. sander just gave him a small smile and quickly shut the door to his room and robbe walked away, blushing, to the other patient he was assigned.

About a few hours later, when robbe came back to sander’s with lunch, the door opened even before he knocked. 

“Hi.” sander said breathlessly. 

“hey! I got you lunch!” robbe said and stepped inside the room, keeping the lunch tray on one of the tables, when he noticed the paper lying on it.

His eyes went wide as he stared awestruck, at the most realistic pencil sketch of him that could ever have been made but before he could pick it up, it was picked up from the wooden table hastily by a panicky sander who was constantly chanting a string of sorrows. 

robbe had had enough now. He turned away from the tray and placed his hands on Sanders shoulders. 

“Hey? look at me.” robbe said and he complied, his eyes still shifting like they’re looking into another universe. 

“i’m sorry i just like to draw to cope.” sander spoke hastily. 

“can i see it? it’s really beautiful, no one has ever drawn a sketch of me before.” robbe said as gently as he could, trying to calm sander down. 

“so you’re not mad at me?” 

“why would i be? you’re so talented!” robbe said and watched a genuine, shy smile decorate sander’s features, as he handed over the sketch to robbe. 

the brown haired boy held it in his hands like it was made of glass. he paid attention to his every single detail of his face had been sketched to perfection on the paper. 

“you’re... you’re so observant, even photographs aren’t this precise! This must have taken forever to make.” robbe exclaimed looking up with eyes admiration.

“Well... You are worth it.” sander said and robbe noticed, a barely noticeable, but very present, smirk. 

robbe praised sander’s skills again and stayed with him while he had lunch, talking and sharing stories, likes and dislikes.

From then on, every day robbe Would visit sander multiple times a day, have meals with him and sort of as a gratitude token, Sander would give robbe a new sketch of himself every morning.

It had become their routine and robbe knew he was going to miss it when sander was discharged. robbe knew it was not entirely platonically that he was going to miss the white haired boy, with every day and every sketch, his stupid little heart got more attached to sander, And before he knew it, his first and last third of the day was the Platinum blonde, his 11:11 wish, his topic of discussion with his best friend, was all sander. 

That morning robbe walked into room 308 with a heavy heart but he tried not to show it.

“Hey!” sander was just as happy as always to see him and robbe looked at him for just a little bit longer than you normally permitted himself to.

“Hello! I have some good news for you, but first, my sketch!” robbe spoke, putting his hands out as sander dropped a folded piece of paper in them.

robbe unfolded it to see a sketch of him, writing intently in one of his report files on a desk.

“Wow.” He whispered but sander heard it. 

“You like it?”

“Your skills never make me feel otherwise.” robbe praised and watched sander’s lips curve into the smile he had come to so earnestly love. 

“What is the news?” He asked.

“Well, you are free to go tomorrow morning. They are discharging you.” robbe said and forced a smile, trying his best to look happy for sander, which he was, but he was just sad about his pathetic mistake of falling in love with someone he shouldn’t have.

He waited for the smile on sander’s face to grow, for him to be happy but the colour from the blonde’s face drained away and robbe asked what was wrong. 

“Will I see you again?” sander asked and robbe Could hear the longing, sadness and heartbreak in his voice as it cracked. 

“i-“ robe. started but was cut off by sander. 

“Before you say anything, I need to make a confession. Since it is my last day here and I will probably never see you again, I need to tell you how beautiful you look when you are concentrating hard on something how it takes my breath away just watching you being so kind to everyone the whole day, how gorgeous your smile is when something is genuinely pleasing to you I have fallen in love with you robbe ijzermans and it is okay if you don’t reciprocate my feelings, Because honestly, I do not blame you-who would want to love a crazy, flawed person like me? You-“ sander rambled but this time it was robbe who cut him off and not with his words but his lips. 

robbe had wanted to do this for so long now that it swelled up his insides with absolute bliss when he praised his lips to sander’s. They were better than robbe had imagined-unbelievably soft and he tasted of something so good it was otherworldly to robbe. 

he unwillingly detached himself from the white haired boy and saw how sander was blushing before him. 

“I don’t know a perfect person, but I know flawed people who are worth loving. You have no idea how much I have wanted to call you mine and be called yours and this still seems so unreal, I can’t-“ robbe felt lips press to his own as he was talking and this time he kissed sander back with all that he had, letting him know just how much he had wanted sander all along. 

“real enough now?” sander asked, pulling away and smirking. 

“more than enough.” robbe said smilingly as he hugged sander close.


End file.
